


Of Monsters and Men

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Various Papyrus and Sans/Reader oneshots. Some will be connected to each other. Spans Undertale, Underswap, Underfell, and Swapfell.





	1. Soft as Cotton, Hard as Stone (Underfell Sans/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a collection of Papyrus and Sans/Readers. It will be made clear in each chapter what kind of Reader it is, as well as other warnings. (this is more or less something for me to work on when everything else is unappealing for whatever reason.)
> 
> Chapter Tags: Badass Reader/Underfell Sans, Hurt/Comfort, On the Surface, Humans are Assholes, Fresh is bad at writing fight scenes

It was an interesting occurrence, when the monsters left their mountain. It didn’t mean much to you; they were emo and angsty and had their own problems to deal with, on top of being hated for their existence. People were assholes. What else was new.

 

You saw a monster on your way to the gym? You nodded a greeting and went on your way without another thought. You got served by a monster waiter or waitress? You politely asked for whatever it was you wanted to eat and gave them a decent tip. You didn’t really understand why people would treat them any differently than anyone else, but again. People were assholes.

 

Some monsters weren’t all that nice either. There were reports of monsters grouping up on humans, beating them all to hell for some kind of offence or other. There were a couple of reports of a monster murdering a human, but they were never proven to be true, so you had your doubts. For the most part, monsterkind seemed to be peaceful, or as peaceful as they could be.

 

It was almost as if they were afraid of disappointing their child Ambassador if they stepped out of line. You respected that.

 

You were walking down the sidewalk, the neighborhood honestly more than a little bit shady but really, it wasn’t as if you didn’t walk that way every damn day without incident. You knew how to handle yourself if something did happen, anyways, so what was there to worry about?

 

You passed alley after alley, trash and debris scattered here or there, shadows flitting around just past the edge of your vision. You ignored them all, determined to get where you were going with minimum distractions. Some shady fuckers in the alleys weren’t going to ruin your day unless you let them, and you had no intentions of letting them. You kept your face forward, kept your eyes on your surroundings, and kept on walking.

 

At least until you passed a particularly dark alley, the sounds of thrashing and fighting emanating from the shadows. You almost kept going, unwilling to make it your problem if all it was was some stupid gang members battling it out for whatever stupid reason. What made you stop, however, was a legitimate cry of pain that suddenly rang out, tinged with a growl of defiance. You sighed, turning and beginning to strut over to what looked to be three large, burly men kicking and hitting a medium sized lump on the ground with lead pipes and other blunt objects. You sized them up equally, deciding that taking the nearest one out while they were distracted would probably get the other two to back off.

 

Taking a running leap, you jumped up on the first guy’s back, using both hands to clap over the guy’s ears. It disoriented him long enough for you to jump back down, turn him around, and give him a good elbow to the face. Baddy number one, down for the count. Now the other two were staring at you in shock, looking from their buddy on the ground next to whoever they were attacking and hesitating to act on it. That just gave you ample time to kick the one on the left in the groin before turning and kicking the pipe out of the hands of the dude on the right. 

 

Now one was on the ground, one was hunched over and groaning, and the last was holding his hand, staring at you in both rage and shock. Before any of them could move, you had your phone in your hands, 911 dialed and hitting the call button. You made a show of putting the device up to your ear and had to chuckle as the two still standing quickly (or as quickly as they were able) picked up their friend and hobbled off into the darkness of the alley.

 

You hung up, pushing your phone back in your pocket before squatting down to check on the guy still curled into a ball on the dirty ground. “Hey, you okay? They’re gone.” You watched as a small, white, smooth head peeked out from behind their arms, wide, empty sockets staring out at you and little red lights flitting around in the darkness before they seemed to settle on you. Suddenly there’s a flurry of movement and the guy was on his feet, magic flaring around him as he sized you up, even as you can tell that he’s still not a hundred percent.

 

They swayed a little, but you knew better than to reach out to steady him. Those teeth look sharp as hell. The eyelights slowly grew sharper and slightly bigger, until they’re finally calmed down enough to realize your intent and that you weren’t planning on attacking them. You just put your hands in your pockets, looking them up and down, before sighing and getting back out your phone.

 

“Okay, what’s the number.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” His voice was rough, deep. Almost baritone. You gave him an unimpressed glance. 

 

“The number to whoever needs to come pick you up so you aren’t a walking target for even more assholes. What’s the number, I don’t have all day.”

 

He growled, actually  _ growled  _ at you, and took a shaky step forwards. “I don’t need no help from no stinkin’ human! Take your pity and shove it!” He nearly fell in the middle of his speech, but even if you didn’t care about whether or not he fell over you would still get him some kind of help. 

 

Ignoring his low, rumbling growling, you helped him to a sitting position, against the wall of a building but not in the random puddles that dot the cement. Once he’s safe from dropping and cracking something, you knelt down next to him, showing him your phone.

 

“I know you’re a big tough guy and all, but you just got the shit beat outta you. Let me help.”

 

He grumbled to himself for a moment, but finally mumbled out a number for you to call. You stepped back a few, watching him carefully for any signs that he was going to pass out on you as you make the call. It only rang twice before whoever was on the other side picked it up.

 

“Sans, you were supposed to be home over 30 minutes ago! Where the fuck are you!” This voice was deep as well, rough, but almost pleasant. You guessed the guy on the ground currently is Sans. You took a breath before answering.

 

“Hello, my name is Y/n. Some humans attacked your...friend? Sans, I mean. I helped him and he’s waiting here for someone to pick him up. I’d suggest hurrying. We’re on 3rd Street, second alley to the left.”

 

There’s silence for a long moment, long enough that you wondered if they hung up, before the voice returns with a quiet “I’ll be right there.” The call cut out, and you’re left with what looks to be a semi-conscious skeleton named Sans, of all things. You hoped his...friend comes soon.


	2. Homemade Pizza (Underlust Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving all my /Reader shit over into one place, so have a few oneshots from my other collection lol This one is an Underlust piece that focuses on one of my headcanons that some Surfaces are very similar to how the Underground worked.
> 
> Chapter tags: Papyrus/Ace Quiet Reader, Underlust, On the Surface, Slice of Life, Not Smut, Pre-Relationship, Sans is a dick

You were getting together the last of the ingredients when your front door burst open, the skeleton you had been expecting right about now apologetically shutting it behind him before running into the kitchen, rocking back and forth on his heels.

 

“Hello Y/N!” Papyrus yells; though he’s not near as loud now as he was when you first met. You smile to him, waving a little before handing him the paper you printed that has the recipe for today’s masterpiece. While he reads it, you give his clothing a cursory look. Papyrus is one of the most fashionable people you know, more likely than not because of his friendship with Mettaton. Today he seems to have gone with a black leather jacket, a simple white undershirt, tight leggings, and a bright pink infinity scarf to complete the look. You nod to yourself; he’s learning.

 

Most of the monsters that came from the Underground were exactly like people that lived on the Surface, as they called it. You didn’t want to call them whores, but sex was on the mind of most everyday people; monsters simply added a unique and exotic factor. They were accepted rather quickly, only the most jaded humans attempting to call for their banishment back under the mountain. Those voices were quelled rather quickly, which satisfied you. Humans could be cruel.

 

You, however, were not as interested in sex as most of your kind. It was something you had gotten used to, the culture of showing as much skin as possible in hopes of acquiring a lay. When you had met Pap for the first time, he was no different, sporting a very revealing, bone-tight outfit that accentuated the brightly hued ecto-torso he had. When you had rebuffed his attempts to seduce you, the tall skeleton had become confused and curious. Most humans he had met were more than happy to spend the night with him.

 

You had explained that you were not most humans, and did not desire to have sex with someone you didn’t know (or, really, at all, but you weren't prepared to explain asexuality). Papyrus had then made it his goal to know you better, and along the way the two of you had become fairly good friends. Papyrus quickly figured out that his more...sensual outfits made you uncomfortable, and so went to MTT for advice on outfit to wear. With how sharply dressed he was today, you’d have to send the robot a thank you gift.

 

“Y/n? What is pizza, exactly?” You look over to find that no, the poor sinnamon roll isn’t joking. You sigh and shake your head, taking back the paper and smiling.

 

“Let’s make it and you’ll see.” Your voice is soft from disuse, but Paps has never minded. He nods cheerfully and goes about, gathering all the cooking utensils needed. You watch him, wishing you had that much energy. He really is a strange friend, but you love him anyways.

 

~.~

 

“This is fantastic, almost better than spaghetti!” You nod as you eat your own piece of homemade pizza, the crust thick and the toppings plentiful. It makes more of a mess than freezer pizza, but damn if it isn’t worth it. “I’ll have to take some home for Sans!” He continues, only to frown as you look up, eyes wide as you shake your head.

 

“Sans won’t want any, Paps. Trust me, he’ll just waste it.” Papyrus frowns, looking away, and you almost feel bad. Papyrus’ older brother Sans was a chill guy for the most part, but after you and Paps had started meeting up on the regular, he had let you know in no uncertain term that he hated you. Papyrus had given him something you had cooked for them both once and all you could do was watch as he threw it away, keeping eye contact with you the entire time.

 

You didn’t know what you had done to upset him so much, but to be completely honest you just stayed away from him for the most part. Even when you knew Papyrus wanted the two of you to get along.

 

Pap continues eating, but you can see that he’s disappointed, at the very least. You can only stand it for a few minutes before you concede.

 

“Just...make sure he doesn’t just throw it away?” You might as well be whispering, but Papyrus still hears you if the sudden arms wrapped around you says anything.

 

“Don’t worry, friend! I will make certain he eats every bite, even if I have to feed it to him myself!” You’d find that a bit of an overkill if it wasn’t Paps. You smile, continuing to eat your own pizza, and hum at the flavor. You really do love pizza. You don’t notice, however, that Paps get’s a rather fetching pink blush over his skull at the pleased look on your face.


	3. Exploration is Key (Underfell Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Sans/Reader, Underfell, On the Surface, Body Exploration, No Smut, Curiosity, Touching of the Face

You were sitting on the couch, Sans on the opposite corner of you as you watched a new horror movie that had just been released on DVD. Honestly, you weren’t all that impressed. Rather than true horror, it felt as though the writers had been going more for a gore-filled shock factor. Which didn’t really appeal to you that much, but you knew Sans would more than likely appreciate the violence level. It was only about halfway through the movie and your eyes were drifting shut, a nap sounding just about perfect. Which was why you jerked a bit in surprise when you felt a hand suddenly brush the side of your face.

 

You turn and find Sans looking at you, his face creased in concentration like he get’s sometimes when he wants to know more about something. You raise a brow, giving a pointed look to the hand still hovering at the side of your head. He finally seems to notice, giving you a sheepish grin.

 

“Humans are so much different from monsters...skeletons in general…” He goes quiet as he begins studying your face once more. You smile, already aware of the fact that both brothers were more than a little fascinated by pretty much everything about you; you were surprised this hadn’t come up before. You make sure you have Sans’ attention once more before speaking.

 

“Go ahead.” He stares at you for a moment, before the meaning of your words sink in and he blushes. It’s adorable, honestly.

 

“Are ya sure? I d-don’t…” You nod, smiling encouragingly before leaning back to get comfortable. Sans looks you up and down for a moment before grinning, scooting over so that he can look at you without being uncomfortable himself. You nod as he once again hesitates, then close your eyes at his request. You trust him.

 

The first touch startles you, but you make sure not to let Sans know that. His clawed phalanges, while not as sharp as his brother’s, lightly trace down your cheek and over your jawline, obviously following where he can feel bone. It’s a relaxing sensation, surprisingly so, and after only a few minutes of just gentle touches to your face you’ve fully relaxed back into the couch. Sans seems to be encouraged by this, and continues his exploration over the rest of your scalp.

 

You’re pretty sure that, if he ever asked to do this again, you would be _very_ much okay with it.


	4. Discovery Channel for the Soul (Underfell Bros/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a nightmare a few months ago and this was what I did since I couldn't sleep lol
> 
> Chapter Tags: Underfell Papyrus & Underfell Sans/Reader, On the Surface, Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares

You blink sleepily, curled up in your largest blanket on the couch, the TV on and droning something about nature facts and African snakes. The light from the TV bathes everything in a light blue, the windows still dark with night time. You yawn, shifting as you try your hardest to do literally anything but relive the nightmare that had woken you up not 20 minutes before.

 

Fuck nightmares, fuck dreams in general. A night without dreams was a night of perfection.

 

But sometimes your mind decided to take the plethora of material it had to work with from all the horror movies and shows you’d watched over the years and give you a doozie of a nightmare. This one had been weird as well as terrifying, a combination that made sure you weren’t going back to sleep any time soon.

 

Your phone sits on the couch cushion beside you, within arms’ reach just in case someone tried something stupid like breaking in. Stupid of them because you obviously didn’t have much worth stealing. You’d always joked that if anyone ever tried to mug you, you’d laugh in their face and offer to help them look for all the money you didn’t have.

 

Every so often the thought would flit through your mind to contact one of your boyfriends, but you had quickly shut that idea down. Maybe they were asleep for once, and you’d be bothering them? Papyrus rarely slept, the lanky edgelord, and Sans had more, worse nightmares than you did. You’d hate to text when they were actually getting a good night’s sleep, but…

 

You look towards your phone, sitting innocently on the coffee table. Really, you shouldn’t...but you want, more like  _need_ their comfort, as gruff as they can be while delivering it. They have been getting better at that these past few weeks… You sigh in annoyance at yourself as you pick up your phone, unlocking it with a swipe and tapping until you have up Pap’s chat.

 

Of either of the brothers, Pap is the most likely to be awake. The skeleton never sleeps and honestly it scares you. There is no way it’s healthy, but given the varied stories you’d gleaned over the few years you’d known them you can understand. Now that they have been on a relatively safe Surface for years now, Papyrus had started to sleep more and more, much to your relief. Still not as much as Sans, the lazy bones, but enough that you worry a bit less than you used to.

 

You take a deep breath before tapping out your message, reading over it a couple times before sending it off. You set your phone down and settle in to watch the nature documentary a bit more, getting into it just long enough for the loud chime of a received message to startle you.

 

 **Me:**  Hey Papy, you there?

 

 **Edgy Boi 1:**  I am here. What is it? Shouldn’t you be asleep?

 

Right to the point as always. You smile.

 

 **Me:**  I was asleep. Had a nightmare. What are you up to?

 

**…**

 

 **Edgy Boi 1:**  Do not deflect such a serious issue. What I was doing is of no concern. Do you require comforting cuddles?

 

You can feel your face warming at his serious tone, but you know he means well. You reply quickly.

 

 **Me:**  No, that’s okay. I’m fine, I promise.

 

 **Edgy Boi 1:**  Sans and I will be over in five minutes. Have your door unlocked.

 

You sigh, flopping back into your couch. Of course he would wake up Sans if he thought you needed them. You should have just kept your big mouth shut.

 

Though...you sigh, a dopey looking smile stretched across your face. Really, they would have been angry if you had tried to “suffer” alone, even for something as trivial as a nightmare. You put your phone back on the coffee table, wrapping your blanket around your shoulders as you make your way to the front door. Sans will teleport in if it’s not unlocked when they arrive.

 

Your smile grows. Honestly, a night spent with your edgy men sounds like the perfect way to get the bad evening out of your head. You’re grateful they love you so much. You really are.


	5. Panic (Underfell Papyrus/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anxiety and panic attacks are fun :D
> 
> Chapter tags: Papyrus/Anxious Reader, Underfell Papyrus, Underground, Panic Attack, Fell is a good boyfriend, Master/Slave undertones

Walking down the road with a leash attached to your collar was honestly still one of the strangest, most humiliating things you’d ever done. Well, maybe not the  _most_ humiliating, seeing as how this was the main event for every friday.

 

Friday was shopping day. Which “provided the Great and Terrible Papyrus the perfect opportunity to show off his pet!” You didn’t mind so much anymore, if only because you’d seen first hand what Paps would do if anyone were to try and hurt you. But being out in public, paraded around like a prize dog...just being out in public up on the Surface was enough to make your anxious thoughts and feelings skyrocket. Being Underground, where everyone wanted to kill you (even though it had proven more difficult that it was worth), made everything feel ten times worse.

 

Being Underground, where everyone wanted to kill you, with a collar around your neck proclaiming you the property of the meanest, cruelest monster in Snowdin...let’s just say you weren’t in the best shape once you and Papyrus finally headed home with the groceries for the week.

 

“Move, wench.” A gloved hand prodded your back, pushing you into the general store run by the Rabbit Sisters. As barbaric a society as it was, monsters still needed food and basic supplies. The king cared enough about his people to provide that, at least.

 

You followed Papyrus through the store, carrying whatever he handed you without question or complaint, keeping your head down and your eyes directed to the floor. Looking a monster in the eye was paramount to challenging them, and someone “in your class” would never do something like that, especially since you wanted to live and not become someone’s punching bag of the day.

 

Both Papyrus and Sans had schooled you in how to act, especially in public. You usually followed their instructions to the letter, but today...today you could feel it. Fear, potent and heavy, pooling like acid in your stomach, making your chest heavy. Breathing became more and more difficult, tears dotting your eyes as you desperately tried not to sniffle. The fear was all consuming, your thoughts racing in your head, everything abrasive to your scattered senses.

 

“What the fuck is your problem now, wench?!” Papyrus’ voice was a growl, and though you knew it was an act, it did nothing to halt the attack you were experiencing. If anything, it made it grow all the faster, until your hands were clutching your chest, all the boxes and jars you’d been holding suddenly on the floor. Your vision was doubling as Papyrus screamed at you, one of the store owners yelling something about money and the mess you’d made. A strong, gloved hand gripped your wrist, and though it was probably supposed to look like it hurt, the firmness of it cleared your mind enough to stumble along after your “owner”, who was still screaming as he all but dragged you out of the store and through the rest of Snowdin.

 

Soon you reached the house, Papyrus making a show of unlocking the door and throwing you inside. Soon he was inside, still yelling and spitting curses as he locked the door, but as soon as the curtains were checked and the rest of the house was deemed clear, Papyrus was at your side, hands carefully holding you up.

 

“Are you having another attack?” From the way he asked, you could tell he knew, he was just trying to get you to talk. You nodded, trying to get your breathing back under control even as tears streamed down your face. It’d been so long since you’d had an actual panic attack; you’d gotten so good at noticing when they were starting to crop up and taking care of them before they could escalate too far. This one…

 

This one had come out of nowhere with a brutal stab to your psyche.

 

Papyrus whispered soothing words as he picked you up, settling the both of you on the couch after wrapping you in the afghan they kept downstairs for such occasions. You curled into him, your thoughts finally slowing down and your chest no longer heaving for air.

 

“I am here, Y/n. Sleep, I will protect you.”

 

You nodded, closing your eyes and relaxing in his hold. You trusted this skeleton with your life. You knew he would protect you.


	6. Violet (Cash/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Purple Swapfell Papyrus/Reader, Cash/Reader, Reader has an Ambiguous Gender, Domestic Stuff, Pre-relationship, Slice of Life

Glancing up from your phone, you watched as the bus came to a halt, a small crowd gathered at the stop waiting to clamber on board. There were a couple monsters among the humans, the lot of you way too exhausted to care much about causing a fuss. Glancing back down at your phone, you listened as each person passed you, your general demeanor screaming that you didn’t feel like the small chat that came with someone taking the aisle seat next to you.

  
  
The bus started up again just as the last person stumbled past, or at least that was what you had assumed before someone shambled up, pausing just beside you. Giving them a side glance, you were a mite shocked to find that they were a skeleton, an eye patch over one socket, the other glowing with a pale violet light. They were glancing around, seemingly scowling at what you could only assume was a lack of seats. Then the light moved down to you and you immediately threw yourself into your game, ignoring the way he studied you.

  
  
There was a shuffle as the buss made a turn, before they cleared their throat. You debated ignoring them for a long enough moment that they shuffled closer, speaking quietly enough that only you would hear them over the rumble of the bus.

  
  
“Y’mind scooting over a tad?” His (apparently) voice was smooth, though there was a tad of nasally undertone. You assumed it was because he was a skeleton, which might have been racist, but at that point you didn’t care. Rather than speaking you gathered your shit up, piling it all on your lap before finally looking up at him. You met eyes for a moment before you nodded down to the seat, only giving him a single glance as he set before going back to your game.

  
  
The rest of the ride was silent, the two of you essentially ignoring each other  as the bus rattled onwards. Soon enough your stop finally came, one hand pressing the stop button as the other shoved your phone in your bag. He took the cue to stand as well, letting you out with no more than a nod. You returned it, then made your way down the aisle.

  
  
You met someone new every day. Today’s stranger just happened to be a weird ass skeleton that smelled like cigars and paper.


	7. Anxious (Swapfell Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to take my own anxiety pills until about an hour ago, and my anxiety hits hard and fast. So I wrote this and it helped XD
> 
> Ship: Swapfell Sans/Reader
> 
> Tags: Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Realistic Depictions of Anxiety, Reader has a bad day, Sans is there to make it better, Reader's gender is not mentioned

It’d been a bad day. Well, it wasn’t like any of your days were particularly great, but this one had been a real kicker. First, your boss had given you a rather harsh reprimand in front of the other workers. Well, no, first mistake of the day had been that you’d forgotten your anxiety meds, forgoing breakfast in place of making a bigger lunch than usual. The change to your schedule drove your mind off track, making you forget then remember last minute to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, among other, less important things than remembering your damn medicine. Then the thing with your boss happened, and that had set off what was already a growing ball of unease in your belly. 

 

Then you’d gotten a few things wrong during the work day, and the fear that you’d get another verbal lashing made the unease grow into a small, tight ball of fear. The fear started out with rational ideas behind it, though after seeing your boss chewing another worker out the ideas soon went down the rabbit hole of irrational thought. 

 

Finally the work day ended, you clocking out with trepidation as you waited for your boss to jump out of the shadows and scream at you until you cried. Of course it didn’t happen, but the once small fears had grown into an actual feeling of sickness in the pit of your stomach. But still, you’d promised Sans you’d go shopping after work today, so instead of running home and curling up under your covers you did the adult thing and drove to the nearby Walmart. 

 

The fluorescent lights above and the people crowding around doing their nightly shopping were abrasive to your already fragile psyche. Gritting through it, you grabbed a cart and leaned on the handle as you dug for your shopping list. Of course, it wasn’t anywhere to be found, leaving you to rely on your already shattering memory. Huffing to yourself, you decided that you would just get the things you know you needed and come back another day (maybe with Sans) to get the other shit. 

 

After filling your cart with the essentials (and thanking the fates that you’d actually been blessed with a cart that didn’t pull to the side), you gratefully traversed through an empty aisle that would lead straight to the front. Already deciding that the self checkouts would be the way to go, you didn’t notice the small yellow sign, stepping fluidly onto a large wet spot and, as a result, slipping and falling to your hands and knees. 

 

Tears spotted in your eyes as you took stock of what had even happened, your ankle screaming in protest along with your knees and the palms of your hands. The tears began to stream without permission as you leaned back, pushing your cart to the edge of the giant puddle before shuffling to a dry part of the floor yourself. Struggling to stand back up without slipping again, you grabbed the edge of a shelf and hauled yourself to your feet, scuffing your shoes to make sure you weren’t going to go flying again before walking around to your cart.

 

The tears has started to slow down, though you hiccuped with the unspent sobs that laid in your chest. 90 percent of you wanted to just leave the cart and go home, regardless of what Sans might think, but the irrational fear that he would be angry, would maybe even yell at you over it kept you on track. Carefully walking up to the registers, you picked the checkout closest to the door, unloading your goods and bagging them all up before paying and pushing the cart through the doors. 

 

You struggled not to run  to your car, your hands shaking as you put all of the bags inside the back of the car and shut the door. The cart was left in the lot, your nerves unable to handle any more time not spent heading homeward. The drive was ten minutes of agony, your mind whirring in incomprehensible thoughts, the attack that had been building since that morning almost in full swing, the only thing holding it back your sheer determination to get home in one piece. 

 

Once you pulled into your driveway the tears began again, the keys left in the ignition as you tore off your seat belt and jumped out the door, slamming it shut as your rushed to your porch. Pushing the front door open with a loud bump against the wall, you ignored the loud noises from the kitchen as you all but ran to your bedroom, ripping off your shoes and coat along the way. As soon as you were in your room you fell into bed, sobs in full force as you shoved your face into your softest blanket.

 

For a long while you felt nothing but the crushing pressure on your chest and the pure panic that rushed through your system, frying your brain and forcing the tears to come harder and faster.

 

Eventually the sobs quieted to small whimpers, the overwhelming pressure easing to a manageable level. It was then that you noticed the warm presence behind you, a hand on your side, pulling you into his chest, his chin resting on the top of your head. Whimpering, you leaned back into him, pulling the blanket tightly to your chest.

 

After a few moments of silence, he spoke. “Mind telling me what happened today?” Like always it was voiced as a passive order. He expected you to trust him enough to tell him what was wrong, and if you didn’t, he would take it the wrong way and think he needed to prove you could trust him again. 

 

You trusted him more than anything. “Just had a bad day…” But you didn’t want to bother him with your inane bullshit.

 

Sans seemed to have different thoughts on the matter, as a thin finger pulled your chin so you were looking up at him. His intense mauve eyelights stared down at you with affection, but also worry. “Please tell me, love, I want you to not go through these attacks any longer.”

 

Huffing, you stuck your tongue out at him, before turning back to staring at the wall. “I got in trouble at work. And then I forgot the shopping list, and slipped on a puddle and fell. And… I might have forgotten my medication this morning.” Hearing it all out loud, it felt silly you’d gotten this worked up over those things, though you were drawn out of your thoughts as a gentle warmth flowed up and through your limbs. Glaring up at Sans, you quirked one eye. “I didn’t get hurt, you noob.”

 

His right eye flickering green, he stuck out his tongue. “Someone has to take care of you. You certainly don’t do it yourself.”

 

Laughing, you smiled, curling further into his hold. The warmth between you tingled as his love and affection for you came in waves of intent, your own soul answering with happiness. Eyes closing, you huffed, smiling as he answered in a grunt. You were so lucky to have him.

 

Suddenly you shot up, struggling to get out of bed. “I forgot the groceries!” His laugh followed you as you ran into the hall, but you knew he’d be out to help you soon enough. Grinning, you headed for the car.


End file.
